


关于5.1新四人本的一个脑洞

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 仿佛嫌你的经历还不够戏剧化那样，他理所当然也存在于第一世界、在一百多年之前。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	关于5.1新四人本的一个脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> -非要说cp大概是奥尔光，不是那个奥尔什方也不是那个光？  
> -一个脑洞的扩写草稿，文笔？什么文笔？  
> -我流！私设！自嗨！  
> -光呆第二人称视角（语文不及格为什么要挑战第二人称），无任何具体设定

你在圣林牧场打下手。

在你把铲完的阿马罗粪便一股脑倒进肥料筒的当口，柴赖贾柳领着一个精灵族——哦，应该是菁灵族男孩走向你。他看起来和水晶公差不多高，应该还没到生长期。

“这就是我提过的新人，这段时间跟着你做事。”柴赖贾柳推了男孩的肩膀一下，“去，打招呼。”

他有亚麻色的头发和蓝色的眼睛。

少年向你有模有样地行了一礼：“您好，暗之战士大人。我是阿弗特·灰石，您可以叫我阿弗特或者灰石。”

你正腹诽柴赖贾柳怎么挑你浑身沾满阿马罗粪便的好时机，就被某个熟悉的音节吓得一激灵。

“灰石？！”

“对，灰石，”少年丝毫不介意你的无礼，“是个奇怪的姓氏没错。”他耸了耸肩，想来是习惯人们对他姓氏的质疑了。

“抱歉，我不是这个意思……”你不好意思地向他回礼，报上了自己的名字：“直接叫我名字就好。”

少年若有所思地看着你：“没想到柴赖贾柳先生连暗之战士都能使唤。”

柴赖贾柳骂了他一句臭小鬼，两人你来我往地斗起嘴来，相识已久的样子。

似乎看出你的疑惑，柴赖贾柳介绍道：“这小鬼家里专门养阿马罗的，别看牙都没长齐的样子，吃过的阿马罗屎比你吃的饭还多，你还得向他多学学。”

不了不了。

柴赖贾柳交代完便走了，留你们二人继续铲屎。

你以为这个年纪的孩子会更内向些，没想到阿弗特很健谈。活没干完你的冒险史就被他听去了大半，当然隐瞒了原初世界的部分。

“我从小就很向往冒险生活。”他蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，让你想起库尔扎斯少有的晴空。

原来阿弗特的双亲在水滩村的袭击中去世了，他被迫带着妹妹来水晶都谋生，辗转几家才找到这份工作。

“可我不能丢下妹妹。”

水晶都为所有的难民提供食宿，但比他更年幼的妹妹一定受到了很大打击。是个有担当的小男子汉，你对他竖起拇指表示鼓励。

谈及梦想他激动起来：“我要努力赚钱，等妹妹找到好归宿就出去旅行！像奥尔什方大人那样！”

——你忘了呼吸。

怎么会、不可能……你做梦都不敢想再见到他。

“奥、奥尔什方是……？”

“奥尔什方·灰石，”这个名字使你的心脏狂跳起来，“我的曾曾祖父、不对，是曾曾曾祖父？哎呀怎么样都好，总之是我们灰石家的初代家主。”

你张嘴却发不出一个音节，只能像缺氧的病人那样大口喘气。

“您知道他？”

“……我有个同名的……朋友。”

或许是你的脸色太可怕，阿弗特半开玩笑说：“初代家主大人过世了有百年多，您要认识他就有些吓人了。”

你努力笑了笑，似乎不太成功，他露出了更担忧的表情。

是了，你怎么忘了——在大秩序宫见到的那些幻影。

那之后你问过水晶公，他只说偶尔会出现和原初世界相似的人，但人生轨迹相差甚远，不要当作同一人比较好。

奥尔什方。你的挚友，你最大的遗憾。

仿佛嫌你的经历还不够戏剧化那样，他理所当然也存在于第一世界、在一百多年之前。

你也自然不可能再见到他，无论是哪个世界。你以为自己早就接受了这个事实，巨大的失落感证明你错了。

“他、他是个怎样的人？什么都行，你能说说他的事吗？”你几乎在哀求。

“奥尔什方大人吗？”阿弗特不解地挠头，“他也不是什么特别伟大的人物，只有我比较崇拜他而已……”

阿弗特拗不过你，只得坐在草垛上讲起故事。

“好吧，这都是我从奥尔什方大人的自传和大人们那里听来的，说来话可长了……”

“听说我们家继承了灭亡的孚布特王国某个贵族的血脉，奥尔什方大人是那家的私生子。你也知道，肯定不受家里待见，但他努力和兄弟们一起加入了骑士团。”

“可惜私生子的身份只让奥尔什方大人得了个训练阿马罗的闲职，他一直郁郁不得志，直到某个冒险者出现。「像照入身镜湖最深处的阳光，我突然找到了前进的方向」书里是那么写的，奥尔什方大人一直很向往冒险者的生活，当时贵族认为这是可耻的。那位冒险者邀请他一起旅行，可大人希望能再多攒下些积蓄赡养生母，他们只能约定以后在冒险途中再见，作为礼物奥尔什方大人将最优秀的小阿马罗送给了冒险者。”

“后来？他毅然舍弃贵族身份开始旅行，这就是我崇拜奥尔什方大人的原因！遗憾的是不久光之泛滥就发生了，那位冒险者竟然就是造成灾难的大罪人！”

是阿尔博特。

“贵族家和王国一起灭亡，奥尔什方大人逃过一劫，后来在水滩村安家落户，做起了养阿马罗的老本行。”

“他没有继续旅行吗？”

“没有。大人一直很自责抛下祖国……但这也是不可抗力啊！那位冒险者的事也对他打击很大。”

“因为错信了人？”

“不是！大人一直坚信他不会做出那种事，可是周围的人根本听不进去。后来冒险者自杀的消息传来……”

阿弗特低头没再说下去。

你也沉默了许久。

命运真是奇妙。

没有了龙族的侵扰，安定的祖国却不再需要巨龙首的指挥官、一位银剑骑士。但又正因如此，他可以抛下重担踏上冒险之旅，就像原初世界的他一直以来梦想的那样。幸或不幸，第一世界的奥尔什方没能拯救光之战士，他也因此度过了很长很好的一生。

“奥尔什方大人一生都对那位冒险者的事耿耿于怀，常说「没能帮到他是我最大的遗憾」。”

你或许能感同身受。

如果你足够幸运活到可以给自己写自传的年纪，「奥尔什方」必定还是你一生的遗憾。

“阿弗特，”你出神地望着天空，“你觉得他一辈子过得快乐吗？”

这个问题对孩子来说过于艰深了。

少年皱着眉头思索良久，才说：“我觉得那段短暂的冒险时光对奥尔什方大人来说是最快乐的。后来他的自传中就写满了“后悔”啊、“遗憾”啊。”

那你或许又弄错了。这边的奥尔什方确实过了很长的一生，但懊悔一直折磨着他，就和你一样。

“我宁愿在冒险途中死掉也要闯出点名声来！让我回来养一辈子阿马罗也太无聊了！”

“与其庸庸碌碌地活着，不如轰轰烈烈地死去吗？”你笑着摇了摇头：“你妹妹一定希望你好好活着。”

“对哦，”少年豁然大悟般敲了下拳头，“她该多伤心啊！哎，您那么一说我都不知道该怎么办了……”

“那就轰轰烈烈地活着怎么样？”

“和您一样吗？”

你们相视一笑。

“那边闲聊的，快给我干活！”

糟糕，一不当心忘了时间。你俩缩着脖子在柴赖贾柳的叫骂中完成了工作。

临走前阿弗特问你是否想收下奥尔什方的自传。

“自己留着吧。希望下次再见时你已经是优秀的冒险者了！”你在夕阳下向他挥手告别。

“很遗憾，来不及了，”背后传来恶魔的低语，“你们明天都给我来加班。”

END


End file.
